freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Welcome To my talkpage. If you have any questions or suggestions about things than feel free to leave a message behind. I'll take a look in it a.s.a.p. Cheers! I... I am the King! 15:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Admins : Welcome to Freezing Wiki! Thank you for the recent edits on this little wikia. : Currently, there are 2 admins but the other is "dead" (so to speak) El Krickettalk 20:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Copy that you want me to help you with your admin duty's? I'm after all proficient with wiki's and their terms of use. I... I am the King! 19:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : : (note) : : I'm currently buisy reading the Freezing manga. It might take me a while since I like to take my time reading/watching animes and their respected associated manga volumes. When I've got everything down in the basket i will commence upon improving/updating this wikia. I... I am the King! 19:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I want to build a community in this little wiki, that is why I'm contacting the most active editors. Right now I'm trying to redesign the wikia by searching for a good background. I'll create a page with everything that is gonna need some editing...a type of "to do list". El Krickettalk 21:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I see well I'll stick around helping you as all. I could fall in for the so called "dead" admin if you like. But that matter is solely up to you. However nearly all wiki's feature a "to do list" or "bounty board" i'll see what i can do. I... I am the King! 21:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: If it starts to have too many editors I'll consider getting another admin. Don't worry about the "to do list" I'll do it. (when you make a reply pls click the "Increase Indent" button, it gets less confusing that way). El Krickettalk 22:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Understood. I... I am the King! 04:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: Going offline Currently I'm working on the background and fixing the templates. I'll be out of reach for a few days...is there anything that needs to be done by part? El Krickettalk 00:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You want me to fill in as a Tempop? To keep things in check and such? I... I am the King! 15:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Urgent matter Sorry I could only get back to wiki today...I thought I could get to wiki Thursday but then the birthday didn't give me any time. Anyway, what's the urgent matter you wanted to talk about? El Krickettalk 14:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) A future item called "Vandalism". When the community rises upon this wikia random D-bag's will also make their appearance with vandalism. The obvious counter measure is hitting the "undo" button on their revision. However we might want to consider maken' a special page that allows users (the good ones) to report these vandals. Here the admins (you) can decide to block/ban the user in question. Now this is nothing important at this moment do keep it in mind for the future. I... I am the King! 18:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : I see your point. But what exactly do you have in mind? Some kind of "wanted list"? If so, I can do a list of users saying what they did wrong and followed with a warning. However most people who vandalize are anonymous. Just 2 more questions, do you want rollback permission? and is it possible to a normal user edit some other user's blog post? El Krickettalk 19:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : See this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Borderlands_Wiki:Vandalism_report it'll give you a idea of what I'm talking about. Also giving me rollback privileges could also be of help yes. However keep the rollback privileges to a minimum, just you and me we'll do fine for now. To answer your question about blog's... well I have never did anything concerning blogs so I can unfortunately not answer that. I'd say visit wikia's main site and search for help! I... I am the King! 13:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : Speaking of the devil, i just reverted a vandal on Ticy Phenyl page! I kinda came up with this matter because in your absence I also reverted a minor vandal, that was the catalyst that made me think about this vandalism reporting system and such. Anyways rollback rights would be appreciated because I can only undo the latest revision if they were to vandal more on 1 page then I can not revert properly without rollback rights. CHEERS! I... I am the King! 09:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ok gimme the rollback rights imma need them now for some drastic sh** needs to get reverted back to original! I... I am the King! 21:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) nl: I had a thought on expanding Freezing Wiki, I notice at the Admin&Founders forum that you can add languages to Wikia Wikis, so since you are Dutch, perhaps we can create a w:c:freezing:nl:Freezing Wiki (and since El Cricket is Portuguese, also a w:c:freezing:pt:Freezing Wiki... and since I suck in French, I could do a very bad w:c:freezing:fr:Freezing Wiki ) .ForestMonthZero 04:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Romanization I don't know if you get this yet, but there is evidence that the romanizations of the names I did a while ago make perfect sense. On the Japanese Wikipedia article for Freezing, the English names next to some of the characters' Katakana are in fact their true romanizations. So the "L." in L. Bridget (instead of el Bridget) and "Creo" instead of "Cleo" doesn't really make sense at all. Also, there is evidence on Volume 6 that Lana is the offical romanization, not Rana, as seen on a colour page. KID2NR 10:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The L. is abbreviation of the bridgette family this apparition is a common aspect of British family's, the "el" is indeed used in translations of manga and is not wrong however the makers of Freezing gave their creation thought and linked it to existment. In this case using L. as a reference to British last naming tradition. Also the fact that Satella is supposed to be British underpins this. To give this more thought do you reckon a British person's last name's insertion containing "el" or something similar? It's kinda Spanish don't you agreed? To put it more basic the page names 'before' your revisements came in play were already good as they are and didn't need change, it's irrelevant at best. Now this might all seem negative to you but I hope you understand that your inquiry is correct but not necessary. I... I am the King! 11:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Update' You have been granted rollback privileges, use them wisely. El Krickettalk 23:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll do. I... I am the King! 23:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) By the way, the manga 53 just came out! have you checked the new character? El Krickettalk 23:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did as a matter of fact i've updated the site with it. I... I am the King! 16:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) To many ideas... I'm thinking changing the top navigation bar, it just looks too simple and the editor's note doesn't fit. In the new top navigation I'm thinking some kind of editors tool (like the "pages for deletion", vandalism report, rule set, style guide, help and more). what do you think? I saw that the new infobox is already on the move, I could find exactly what I wanted for the infobox but this will do. Do I need to move the template to the template category like others templates? About the homepage, I'm thinking putting a slider with different links. like "characters" (pic with all the girls), technical terms (pic: nova blood or genetics symbol), list of animes/mangas (one of the manga's front page), the cross made thing (which I still dont understand). what more can you think of for the frontpage? El Krickettalk 21:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) A "Freezing News" box. I... I am the King! 22:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Grammar I'm not English, and everyone can make mistakes when writing. You have a personal problem with me?, because I haven't with you. I hope is a misunderstanding. No no no, no problem at all I was just saying it so that you could change it so people who do want to criticise it (aka: D-wads) can not criticise it due to you changing it. So yeah it's a misunderstanding, and to be frank I'm not English eighter (Nearly none of the active contributors are). I... I am the King! 23:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that, it was my mistake, and thanks for the advice. No problem. On a side-note you might want to 'sign' your comments by hitting the "Signature" button on top or just typing 4 ~'s like so: ~~ ~~ (without the space in-between). I... I am the King! 23:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the tip =). Franz Silvester 00:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Scarlett Ohara Shouldn't Scarlett's nationality be Japanese instead of American? Even though Ohara is an American last name, it is also a commonly used last name for Japanese people. The American Ohara in Japanese is read as オハラ in Katakana. However in its native tongue it's different since 大原 is read as おおはら (Oohara, note the "O" being stressed) in Hiragana, but it is often romanized to Ohara, thus leading to the confusion. In other words, if Ohara's last name was to be written in Katakana instead of Kanji, then she would be American, but in this case it's not since her last name is in Kanji. KID2NR 20:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The American version of the name is actually " O'Hara ", and it's an Irish name from Ireland. The "O" is emphasized. ::ForestMonthZero 09:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes.. But then comes the problem of Scarlett. Scarlett is authentic American and is not used as a full last name in Japanese. Now i do not have access to manga/manwha raws and Kanji/Katakana, however i speak from experience (since i live in the U.S.A and have met many Ohara's/Scarlett's) that our dear Kim and Lim meant to have her as a American. This is further underpinned by their excessive use of foreign names for their characters. And when it comes down to them giving their characters Japanese names, they use traditional names/last names such as: "Kazuya, Kazuha, Kaho, Miyabi, Aoi, Hiiragi, etc.". In other words if they meant to have her as a Japanese then they would have named her appropriately to it, however they did not and chose for the American approach. Moreover she is actually a pop culture reference to the film Gone with the Wind created by Margaret Mitchell. Now this might seem far-fetched to you however this is correct since I've seen Kim and Lim making more history/pop culture references then this. To be more exact I'm thinking about creating a separate page for all the references "Freezing" contains. However i'll have to discuss this with Kricket first. I... I am the King! 20:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think the Sharon Obama character is probably also a reference to the USA, with President Obama. "Obama" is a Japanese name, it is also Kenyan, and Kenya also uses English names, so it could also be a reference to Kenya. Though Ireland has adopted the form " O'Bama " in song and mirth and in pubs. :ForestMonthZero 09:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::And that my friend is exactly why i want to start a "reference page". I... I am the King! 09:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, good idea. Cultural references in Freezing maybe? ForestMonthZero 09:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::We'll see. But first i'll have to discuss it with Kricket. I... I am the King! 20:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I've decided to try it at the other Wiki, if Kricket gives the go ahead, you can copy it here. w:c:lim-dall-young-world:Cultural references in Freezing -- though the format of names is different at that wiki (Japanese name order, using Wapuro romanization preferentially). ForestMonthZero 07:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you. I'll put it to use. (nice uncovering and whatnot). I... I am the King! 15:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Manga Say, do you read any other Lim Dall Young manga besides Freezing? (or watch any other Lim Dall Young derived anime) ? ForestMonthZero 07:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of. Give me names and I'll give you answers. I... I am the King! 07:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Umm ::;Manga ::*"Kurokami"/"Kuro Kami"/"Black God" ::*"ReBIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-" ::*"Unbalance X2"/"Unbalance Unbalance"/"Unbalance x Unbalance" ::*"Koimoku"/"CIMOC" ::*"Aflame Inferno" ::*"The Legend of Maian" ::*"Onihime VS"/"Onihime Versus"/"Phantom Princess VS"/"Phantom Princess Versus" ::*"The Phantom King" ::*"ZERO" ::*"ZERO: Circle of Flow" ::*"ZERO: The Beginning" ::;Anime ::* Kuro Kami the Black God ::? ForestMonthZero 07:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Ummm.. No not quite. Uh any of these worth the read/watch? Genre's I prefer: Action, Superpower, Thriller, Mystery, Ecchi, Romance, Harem, Horror. Any of these meeting these requirements? I... I am the King! 08:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well... ::::*"Kurokami" - superpower, ecchi ::::*"ReBIRTH -The Lunatic Taker-" - ecchi, action, superpower, mystery (also guro) ::::*"Unbalance X2" - romance (highschool style) ::::*"Koimoku" - romance, ecchi (workplace style) ::::*"Aflame Inferno" - superpower, action (demon magical style) ::::*"The Legend of Maian" - ecchi, superpower, action, mystery (magical style) ::::*"Onihime VS" - ecchi, superpower, action, harem (demon magical style) ::::*"The Phantom King" - mystery, superpower, horror, action (also guro) ::::*ZERO's - based on a hentai game (enough said?) ::::ForestMonthZero 08:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC)